


Just a friend

by BlueberryCrystal



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Other, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryCrystal/pseuds/BlueberryCrystal
Summary: Varian having a crush on Rapunzel in S3
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Just a friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an english native speaker so if I had some error let me know in the comments so I can get better on it ^-^
> 
> Other thing I want to say is that honestly I don't ship Punzie and Varian but this concept of him having a little crush on her on S3 is really cute and so interesting. Also I think that he learned to get through it and that somehow was part of the process and growing of their friendship.

Oh, the feelings. Feelings allows you to have a colorful variety of emotions, some of them hurtful but others truly beautiful: Happiness, joy... Love. 

But it is hard to tell when you are feeling something like that for someone, especially when that someone is your best friend.

And when it hits you it's not easy to get through it. And that's not the hardest part. The hardest part is knowing since the beginning that the loved one does not feel the same and that is never going to do it.

. . .

"You tackle your fears Varian! I knew you have it in you" Rapunzel beamed at him giving him a big hug. 

He smiled dreamily at her. He was so happy to have her a friend like her at his side. 

He always remembered that day as something really special. But he also remembered that it was that day the same day he started to realize that he felt something for the young princess... Something that he had felt before but somehow it was different. He knew that feeling and he wasn't sure what to think or how to feel about it.

Why did he had to feel like this?! He didn't even have a chance. She had a boyfriend and the both of them were so in love. It made no sense to have feelings for her.

But then... Why did the simple sight of her smile made him melt? And why did her only presence reassured him? Why did a simple crush like this one felt so real?

And what should he do then? Confess his feelings? If he do that he doubted that the outcome would be pretty. She just had give him a second chance, they had become friends again and that would ruin that for sure. And Eugene? He would hate him more than he did before and they were just starting to get along.

It seemed that the only answer for his situation was to keep those feelings for himself these sooner or later will leave. It was just a crush after all.

But still... This crush wasn't going off just like that. He had to express it by one way or another, he had to do something for her. Let her know what he felt but without telling her directly. Then he could let it go. 

So he got to work and next day in the morning he took his backpack and went to Corona's capital, or more specifically, to the palace.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice were he has walking and bumped onto someone making both of them fell on the ground.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry I didn't noticed were I was walking and-" 

He stopped talking and breathing as well when he saw that the person he had made fell was nobody but the princess of Corona herself. 

She laughed making the alchemist's face to turn even redder.

"Don't worry Varian, I wasn't paying so much attention either" she stood up and helped him to do the same "What are you doing here on the capital?"

"Oh! I-I was... I was looking for you actually" Varian let go a small chuckle.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! I-I wanted to give you something I made for you and-" he suddenly got interrupted by a shout.

"Blondie! There you are!" Eugene came closer joining them.

"Eugene!" the princess beamed at her boyfriend and hugged him tightly.

"Ready for our date sunshine?"

"Yeah! I was looking for you. Oh! But before we go, Varian was telling me something. Right Varian?"

He just stared at them. They were made for each other and one could clearly feel how much love they have for each other. He suddenly felt guilty.

"Yeah... I just... Wanted to give you this Rapunzel" he answered extracting a wooden box from his backpack and giving it to the princess.

She took it and opened it "Oh! Varian these are beautiful!" she said excitedly looking at the jars containers of colorful paint inside the box. These were a mix of two and three colors in one paint so when you paint it would be more than one color in one brush-stroke. They also gave the effect of having little sparkles on them.

"Did you made them yourself?"

Varian shyly nodded.

"Aww that's so sweet of you! Thank you!" she thanked hugging him "I'm so happy to have you as a friend!"

He felt somehow sad at this but then he looked at Eugene, then at Rapunzel, closed his eyes and returning the hug he said:

"Me too princess. Me too."


End file.
